Step Sister
by Yumeiko21 Fumasaki
Summary: Bagaimana jika Neji mengetahui bahwa Tenten bukanlah saudari tirinya?/"jika kaasan tidak mengijinkanmu menyandang nama Hyuga, maka aku yang akan mengubah namamu menjadi Tenten Hyuga!"/ WARN: AU, OOC, TYPO. My first Fanfiction! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**WARN: AU, TYPO, Alur gak jelas, **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hallo salam kenal :D ini cerita pertama saya yang saya beranikan untuk dibaca orang lain. Saya hanyalah seseorang yang sedang dalam proses pembelajaran, maka dari itu apabila cerita ini kurang bagus atau malah jelek, untuk kesan pertama cerita ini, mohon bantuan berupa saran dan kritikannya**** tapi saya tidak terima flame atau komentar pedas, karena itu akan membuat saya **_**down **_**dan tidak mood lagi melanjutkan tulisan saya. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca **

**STEP SISTER**_**by Yumeiko21 Fumasaki**_

Anko Mitarashi menyerahkan bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya pada seorang wanita muda. Disebelah wanita itu berdiri seorng lelaki muda yang diketahui sebagai suaminya. Mereka adalah pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah, namun sang istri di diagnosa tidak akan bisa melahirkan seorang anak. "jangan khawatir. Bayi ini akan kami rawat sebaik mungkin. Tolong jangan temui dia lagi. Dia adalah anak kami mulai dari sekarang" ujar wanita itu sambil memperhatikan bayi perempuan mungil yang kini sedang tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya. Anko hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Ada rasa tak rela yang menjalari hatinya ketika ia harus merelakan bayinya pergi bersama orang lain. Setitik airmata mengalir di pelupuk mata Anko. Namun ini adalah satu-satunya jalan terbaik yang bisa dilakukan Anko untuk melindungi anaknya dari kemarahan suaminya. "sudahlah Anko, suamimu takkan bisa mencelakai bayimu, sekarang bayimu sudah aman ditangan mereka" ujar salah seorang pengasuh di panti asuhan yang bernama Shizune. Matanya memperhatikan mobil pasangan suami istri tadi yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan.

Suara tangis bayi menyusup diantara suara derasnya hujan, dengan tergesa-gesa, Shizune langsung berlari menuju ruang anak dan mendapati seorang bayi perempuan yang baru lahir menangis di keranjang bayinya. Shizune mengangkat keranjang bayi itu dan mengayunkannya perlahan. Kasihan, bayi ini baru dilahirkan tadi pagi namun ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkannya. Sementara ayahnya bekerja di perantauan dan jarang sekali pulang. Karena tidak memiliki sanak saudara, pihak rumah sakit mengirim bayi tersebut ke panti asuhan. Bahkan bayi perempuan ini belum sempat merasakan ASI ibunya. Shizune menjadi iba melihatnya. Di leher bayi perempuan itu, melingkar sebuah kalung liontin. Ditengahnya terukir sebuah nama, nama si bayi.

"dimana bayi itu!?" terdengar suara teriakan seorang pria dari ruang depan. Shizune yang mendengarnya langsung menuju ke sumber suara. Di lobi panti asuhan, Shizune melihat seorang pria dewasa mencoba untuk menampar pipi Anko. Dengan sigap Shizune berlari kearah mereka dan mencoba menghalangi aksi pria itu. "Hizashi hentikan!" seru Shizune. Wajah datar Hizashi Hyuga kini tak lagi terlihat, yang tampak hanyalah ekspresi kemarahan. Bola mata perak Hizashi menatap berang pada Shizune. Sedetik kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada keranjang bayi yang berada dalam gendongan Shizune. "ini dia si bayi haram itu!" dengan sekali hentakan, keranjang bayi dalam gendongan Shizune berpindah ke cengkraman Hizashi. Lalu dengan kasar diseretnya Anko untuk menaiki mobilnya di tengah hujan badai. Sebelum Shizune sempat mencegah, mobil Hizashi telah menghilang dari pandangan.

"anak ini adalah aib! Ia harus dimusnahkan!" seru Hizashi sambil menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Anko hanya menangis, meskipun bayinya sudah aman bersama orang lain, tapi ia tetap berkilah seolah-olah bayi di jok belakang mobil adalah bayinya dan Hizashi. Bayi hasil dari perbuatan kotor mereka, bayi hasil perselingkuhan mereka selama ini. "tidak! Hizashi kau tidak boleh berbuat begitu! Bayi itu adala anakmu! Anak kita!" teriak Anko tertahan. "tidak ada yang boleh tau tentang hal ini! Kau dan bayimu bisa mencoreng nama baik keluarga Hyuga! Aku akan mengirimmu dan bayimu ke pengasingan. Jangan tunjukkan lagi batang hidungmu di depan wajahku!" seru Hizashi dengan kejam. Anko terbelalak. "kau sendiri yang telah menjatuhkan nama keluargamu! Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" teriak Anko lagi. Sementara bayi di jok belakang mengis semakin keras, mewarnai pertengkaran mereka malam itu. "beraninya kau bicara seperti itu! Aku menyesal telah bertemu denganmu! Bayi itu bukanlah anakku! Istriku sudah memiliki bayi lali-laki yang kelak akan membanggakan klan Hyuga! Bukan seperti bayimu yang kotor itu!" Hizashi berteriak lagi, emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. "tidak! Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku sekarang!" Anko meraih kemudi mobil dan membantingnya secara asal ke sebelah kanan. Akibatnya, mobil yang ditumpangi Hizashi dan Anko menabrak pohon besar yang tumbuh di sisi jalan.

…

Malam ini merupakan malam yang sangat berat bagi Shion ketika ia harus menyaksikan jasad suaminya yang terbujur kaku dihadapannya. Disamping mayat suaminya, tergeletak seorang mayat perempuan yang lebih muda darinya. Dari hasil yang telah diketahui, bahwa wanita itu adalah Anko Mitarashi yang dua tahun belakangan ini menjalin hubungan gelap dengan Hizashi Hyuga. Dan dari hasil hubungan gelap mereka berdua, diketahui bahwa telah lahir seorang bayi perempuan. Shion mengeratkan pelukannya pada bayi laki-laki yang tertidur pulas digendongannya ketika matanya melihat seorang suster rumah sakit yang sedang menggendong bayi perempuan yang tengah menangis. Suster itu menatapnya seakan mangatakan 'aku turut berduka cita'. tapi pandangan matanya teralihkan pada bayi perempuan yang digendongnya dan kembali menatap Shion lagi. Seakan tahu apa yang sedang berusaha disampaikan suster itu lewat pandangan matanya, Shion malah menitikkan airmatanya. Dan nama yang terukir pada kalung liontin bayi perempuan itu adalah, Tenten. Hanya Tenten. Tapi akankah Shion harus mengubahnya menjadi Tenten Hyuga?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Huaa! Maafkan ceritanya yang pendek, karena ini masih permulaan. Dan maafkan juga karakternya yang aneh dan abal T,T soalnya saya tidak tahu lagi harus menggunakan karakter siapa. Maaf kalo masih banyak typo yang bertebaran dan bahasa yang gak jelas -_- saya berusaha sebaik mungkin. Semoga ada yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview cerita aneh ini :D kalau ada, maka saya ucapkan terimakasih **


	2. Chapter 2

**WARN: AU, TYPO, OOC**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Buat yang mereview fanfic ini saya ucapkan terimakasih. Dan maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan penulisan atau typo. Untuk balasan review**

**Hime0307: Terimakasih, ini sudah dilanjut, semoga gak kecewa. Tetap baca dan review ya! :)**

**Tsuzuka/Tzusuku?: ini sudah dilanjut chapter 2 nya. Tetap baca dan review ya! :) **

**Untuk yang login saya balas lewat PM aja. Happy Read! ^,^**

_**STEP SISTER ch.2 **_**By yumeiko21 fumasaki**

Setelah kecelakaan maut yang menewaskan Hizashi Hyuga dan Anko Mitarashi, Tenten—satu-satunya yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu—kini tinggal di kediaman Hyuga. Shion terpaksa merawatnya karena Tenten tidak punya sanak saudara lagi dan merupakan anak dari Almarhum Hizashi yang notabene adalah suami sahnya.

Tenten bertumbuh menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang periang. Dan sampai sejauh ini Tenten menganggap bahwa Shion adalah _ibunya. _Gadis itu sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan perlakuan ibunya yang dingin dan acuh tak acuh. Tenten hanyalah Tenten, seorang gadis kecil berusia 9 tahun. Ia masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada keluarga ini. Yang ia tahu: ia menyayangi ibunya dan kakaknya, Neji. Dan almarhum ayahnya yang telah meninggal 9 tahun silam. Berbanding terbalik dengan Tenten, Neji Hyuga bertumbuh menjadi seorang bocah lelaki yang berwatak keras dan egois. Neji mendapat kasih sayang lebih dan fasilitas yang lengkap dari ibunya. Bahkan mereka berdua disekolahkan di sekolah yang berbeda. Neji bersekolah di sekolah elite internasional yang diperuntukkan khusus kalangan berstatus sosial tinggi, sedangkan Tenten hanya bersekolah di sekolah umum biasa. Segala fasilitas lengkap telah didapatkan Neji, namun Tenten boleh menggunakan fasilitas tersebut hanya apabila Neji tidak memerlukannya lagi. Meski begitu, Neji tetap menyayangi adik perempuan satu-satunya yang berisik dan menyebalkan itu.

Siang itu seperti biasa Neji akan menyuruh supirnya untuk menunggu di depan sekolah. Ia akan pulang jika adiknya, Tenten telah pulang dari sekolahnya. Biasanya Tenten akan mengayuh sepedanya melewati sekolah Neji. Dan ketika Tenten lewat maka Neji akan menyuruh supirnya untuk berjalan pelan dan mengekori sepeda Tenten dari belakang hingga sampai dirumahnya. Yah begitulah Neji, ia menyayangi adiknya dan tidak ingin ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya. Terkadang Neji merasa iba jika melihat Tenten yang setiap hari harus pulang menaiki sepeda ditengah panas terik matahari. Tapi Tenten juga memiliki sifat keras kepala, setiap Neji menawarkan untuk pergi dan pulang bersama, gadis kecil itu selalu menolak dengan alasan bahwa menaiki sepeda itu dapat menyehatkan tubuh.

Bola mata pucat Neji menangkap siluet Tenten yang sedang kepayahan mengayuh sepedanya dijalanan yang menanjak, ia melambai pada Neji dan supirnya. Lalu seperti biasa, Van hitam yang ditumpangi Neji akan mengikuti Tenten dari belakang. Setelah sampai di kediaman Hyuga, Tenten memarkirkan sepedanya di garasi disusul Van hitam yang dikendarai Neji . gadis itu mengekori Neji yang masuk melalui pintu garasi, sementara Atsuki—supir Neji—membawakan tas bocah itu ke kamarnya.

"Nii-san!" seru Tenten riang seperti biasa. Ia berlari menghampiri Neji dan menarik tangan kakaknya yang jutek itu untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Tangan mungilnya sibuk membuka resleting tasnya dan mulai berceloteh seperti biasa tentang hari-hari di sekolahnya. "hari ini guru mengadakan ulangan matematika dadakan, dan aku mendapat nilai sempurna!" manik coklat madu Tenten tampak bersinar bahagia. Neji tersenyum tipis ketika melihat kertas yang ditunjukkan oleh Tenten. Diatas kertas itu tertera dua buah angka yang ditulis menggunakan tinta merah . 85. Menurut Tenten itu merupakan nilai yang sempurna, karena selama ini nilai ulangan matematika Tenten tidak pernah melampaui angka 40. Wajar saja jika gadis itu merasa sangat Senang. "jika kau belajar lebih giat lagi, aku yakin kau akan mendapat nilai seratus" gumam Neji. Tenten memandangi kertas ulangannya. "andai aku bersekolah di sekolah Nii-san, pasti aku juga akan mendapat nilai seratus sepertimu" ujar Tenten. Wajahnya berubah murung. "jika kau ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik, itu bukan tergantung dimana kau bersekolah. Itu tergantung pada niat dan kemauanmu sendiri, Tenten" balas Neji memberi saran pada Tenten. Gadis kecil bercepol dua itu terdiam, mencerna perkataan Neji yang sungguh bijak untuk ukuran anak usia 10 tahun.

…**..**

"kaa-san, lihat! Aku mendapat peringkat ke 3 dari 40 siswa!" seru Tenten dengan semangat, gadis berusia 13 tahun itu menghampiri ibunya yang baru pulang dari sekolah Neji untuk mengambil raport nya. Shion melirik sekilas buku laporan hasil belajar Tenten dan hanya berkata singkat "bagus, Tenten". Senyuman Tenten memudar perlahan. Ia memang sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, namun kali ini rasanya lebih menyakitkan. Mungkin dulu hasil laporan belajarnya memang buruk, oleh karena itu ibunya tidak pernah memuji hasil belajar Tenten. Namun ia sudah berusaha belajar keras dan meraih nilai tinggi di kelasnya untuk membanggakan ibunya. Tapi ibunya sungguh tidak memperdulikan kesungguhan Tenten selama ini. Ketika Neji melihat kearah Tenten, gadis itu hanya menunjukkan senyum nya seperti biasa lalu pergi menuju kamarnya, tapi Neji tahu bahwa senyuman Tenten tidak sampai ke matanya. Neji tidak suka melihat Tenten yang bersedih seperti itu, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya selalu besikap dingin dan acuh pada adiknya itu.

**Tenten's POV**

Samar-samar aku masih bisa mendengar kaasan memuji nilai di raport Neji-nii. Aku tak mengerti, apa yang salah pada diriku? Mengapa kaasan membeda-bedakan kasih sayang antara aku dan Neji-nii? Mengapa juga aku tidak boleh menyandang nama klan Hyuga dibelakang namaku? Bukankah aku adalah anak kaasan yang lahir dari rahimnya juga? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, mengapa Kami-sama sungguh kejam terhadapku? Air mata sialan! Aku tidak boleh menjadi lemah dan cengeng! Aku harus berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi. Aku ingin kaasan tidak memandangku sebelah mata. Aku ingin kaasan mengakui kehadiranku. Aku ingin di sayang seperti Neji-nii. Aku ingin membuktikan pada kaasan bahwa aku bisa! Kau harus berjuang, Tenten!

**Normal's POV**

Dengan kasar, Tenten mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. Pintu kamar gadis itu terbuka. Untunglah ia sudah menghapus airmatanya. Ia tidak mau Neji melihatnya sedang menangis. Ia adalah gadis yang kuat. "kau mendapat peringkat ke 3. Itu pencapaian yang bagus" ujar Neji yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Tenten tersenyum, namun ia tidak berani menatap wajah kakaknya, ia takut Neji menyadari bahwa senyuman itu tidak nyata. Dan Neji pasti akan menyadari bahwa Tenten baru saja menangis hanya dengan melihat matanya saja. "tapi kau lebih pintar. Kau mendapat peringkat 1" balas Tenten sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, berusaha terlihat seperti biasanya. Neji hanya memandangnya datar, anak lelaki itu tahu bahwa Tenten baru saja menangis. Tadi Neji mendengar isakan tangis Tenten dari luar kamarnya. "kaasan hanya lelah. Tapi dia bilang, dia bangga padamu" kata Neji lagi. _Tak usah mencoba menghiburku Neji-nii. Aku mendengar bahwa kaasan sangat bangga akan pencapaianmu. Tapi dia tak mengatakan apa-apa atas hasil belajarku selama ini. _Batin Tenten menertawakan usaha Neji yang mencoba untuk menyenangkannya. Tapi gadis itu menghargai usaha kakaknya. Tenten bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Neji. Ketika jaraknya sudah dekat, gadis itu menjijitkan kakinya karena memang kakaknya itu lebih tinggi darinya, dan mencium pipi Neji dengan cepat. "terimakasih ya. Neji-nii" ucap Tenten dengan tulus. Neji hanya diam, namun ada semburat tipis tak terlihat yang menjalari pipi pucat Neji.

**...**

Tenten bukanlah lagi seperti Tenten yang dulu. Tenten yang kini adalah seorang gadis anggun berusia 16 tahun. Bukan hanya itu, gadis manis bercepol dua tersebut kini berhasil membuktikan pada orang-orang disekitarnya bahwa ia bisa! Tenten bukanlah gadis yang malas, kini ia sudah bertransformasi menjadi seorang gadis yang rajin dan cerdas. Berbagai macam piala olimpiade kejuaraan telah ia bawa pulang. Ia juga menjadi atlit karate antar provinsi. Menurut para pemuda seumurannya, tidak ada kata lain yang cocok mendeskripsikan gadis bercepol dua itu selain, _Perfect. _Tapi bagi Tenten, ia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang masih mengharapkan kasih sayang tulus dari ibunya.

Tapi terkadang hidup sama sekali bukan seperti yang diharapkan. Teman-teman disekolah Tenten mulai menggunjingkan dirinya ketika mereka tahu bahwa Tenten adalah adik dari Neji Hyuga, calon pewaris Hyuga Corp yang belakangan ini sedang melambung namanya. Mereka menuduh Tenten sebagai seorang anak pungut yang dirawat oleh keluarga Hyuga. Karena meski tinggal di kediaman Hyuga selama 16 tahun dan dianggap anak kedua dari pasangan almarhum Hizashi Hyuga dan Shion Hyuga, Tenten tidak memiliki nama belakang. Tidak ada nama klan Hyuga dibelakang namanya. Dan ia juga tidak memiliki mata Lavender pucat khas ala bangsawan klan Hyuga pada umumnya. Awalnya Tenten berpikir mungkin seorang perempuan tidak akan mewarisi mata Lavender, namun sepupunya Hyuga Hinata adalah seorang perempuan dan ia memiliki mata Lavender pucat khas ala klan Hyuga. Lagipula jika Tenten memang tidak mewarisi mata lavender milik ayahnya, minimal ia pasti mewarisi mata Amethyst Ungu milik ibunya. Tapi Tenten malah memiliki sepasang manik mata Hazel. Tenten juga hampir mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya, tapi Neji langsung menyangkal habis-habisan opini tersebut.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**Maaf jika alurnya sungguh kecepetan. Ini fanfic menurut saya rada aneh *pundung. Jika sudah mendapatkan ide saya akan update cepat (itupun jika ada yang menunggu :3). Segini aja dulu, maaf kalau masih pendek, romance mungkin belum terasa, tapi akan saya usahakan di chapter depan. Saya selalu mengharapkan review dari para reader sekalian **** Jaa nee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARN: AU, TYPO, OOC**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ohayou minna-san! ;D ini chapter terbarunya sudah tiba^^ pertama-tama saya mau bales review dulu **

**Ichikonut22: ini chapter 3 nya silakan dibaca **** maaf baru bales review kamu di chapter 3. Keep read :D**

**Yuki Kanashii: terimakasih mau menunggu fanfic abal ini^^ maaf saya bales review kamu dari sini, soalnya PM saya sedang bermasalah. Keep read ne **

**Alex: halo alex ^^ ini sudah dilanjut kok. Umur saya? Masih 16 tahun xD. Semoga gak kecewa sama chapter ini ya ;)**

**Mochii: iya-iya ini udah dilanjut. Aduh kamu review nya sampe banyak bgt gitu:3 saya sampe bingung mau bales yang mana :p tapi gapapa saya senang kok. Keep read ya^^**

**Yoshikohamano: hallo yoshi (boleh panggil begitu?:D), terimakasih ya, sampe review dua kali=D suka sama NejiTen? Berarti kita sehati dong=D iya sama saya juga penasaran, tunggu aja kelanjutannya ya^^**

**Lady Hanabi: ini udah dilanjut Hanabi-chan^^ semoga gak bosen ya bacanya**

**Momoi: terimakasih sudah review, silakan dibaca kelanjutannya **

**Miya-chan: ceritanya unik? Waduh *bingung. Unik gimana ya maksudnya :D hehe. Silakan dibaca^^**

** : ini kelanjutannya**** wahh kamu buat saya pusing deh ;D hehe tapi terimakasih sudah review^^ maaf saya bales dari sini, PM saya sedang error-_- keep read***

**Hime0307: ini sudah dilanjut Hime-chan^^sampe review dua kali malah ;D jangan bosen baca ya walau ceritanya jelek:D**

**Ten-chan: halo^^ terimakasih sudah review. Ini kelanjutannya **

**Oke, semua review sudah dibales, jadi langsung aja dibaca kelanjutannya ya! Happy Read^^**

**STEP SISTER Ch.3 **_**by yumeiko21 fumasaki**_

Tenten menguap malas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Matanya memang memperhatikan barisan angka di papan tulis yang ditulis oleh Asuma-sensei. Tapi pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Aritmatika merupakan salah satu pelajaran yang kurang disukai Tenten, ditambah lagi pelajaran membosankan itu ada di jam pelajaran terakhir. Sudah dapat ditebak bagaimana keadaan siswa didalam kelas Tenten. Untunglah Asuma-sensei bukan tipe guru yang kejam, ia masih bisa memaklumi tingkah laku muridnya asalkan belum melewati batas-batas dan norma-norma negara (?).

Tenten meremas sebuah kertas menjadi gumpalan kecil dan melemparkan pada salah satu temannya yang duduk di pojok kelas paling belakang. "psst! Kiba!" panggil Tenten pada Kiba Inuzuka yang awalnya sedang asyik berkirim surat-surattan pada Ino. Kiba tampak celingukan mencari orang yang memanggil namanya. Tenten melambai kecil.

"ayo bertukar tempat duduk" gumam Tenten ketika Kiba sudah melihatnya.

"apa? Ah, tidak terimakasih" tolak Kiba dengan halus dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Tenten memutar bola matanya sebal.

"benarkah? Dua hari lagi akan ada ulangan fisika, kau yakin tidak mau bertukar tempat duduk denganku?" tanya Tenten dengan santai.

Kiba tertawa canggung. "haha. Begitukah? Bawalah tasmu, Tenten. Untuk seterusnya duduk disini pun tidak apa-apa". Tentu saja Kiba merasa Takut, Tenten adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa dimintai jawaban ketika ulangan fisika tiba. Tidak ada teman lain yang mau membagi jawaban ulangan mereka secara cuma-cuma kecuali Tenten.

"tidak-tidak. Hanya untuk kali ini saja" respon Tenten. Gadis itu hanya ingin tidur. Lokasi tempat duduk Kiba memang sangat strategis, siapapun yang duduk disana bisa melakukan apapun tanpa diketahui oleh guru. Tenten mengendap-endap dan bertukar tempat duduk dengan Kiba. Setelahnya, gadis itu menyenderkan kepala diatas meja dengan tangan sebagai bantalannya. Satu menit kemudian, Tenten sudah terjun ke alam mimpinya.

…

Tugas Aritmatika dari Asuma-sensei benar-benar menguras otak! Tenten terus mencoret-coret kertas dan berusaha menemukan jawabannya. Satu buah soal malah bisa menghabiskan hingga dua lembar timbal balik kertas sele-sele. Salahnya sendiri kenapa ia tidur selama jam pelajaran Aritmatika dan menunda-nunda mengerjakannya hingga pukul 11 malam. Bukannya menunda-nunda, hanya saja Tenten barusan meminjam kaset film horror dari Ino. Dan Ino bilang kasetnya sudah harus dikembalikan besok, jadi sedari siang tadi Tenten langsung menonton sampai 5 film sekaligus. Sialnya lagi film-film itu baru selesai ditonton pukul 11 malam. Akhirnya Tenten tertidur pukul 2 pagi dengan meja belajar yang masih berantakkan, untungnya tugas Aritmatika itu terselesaikan juga, karena besok pagi-pagi sekali tugas itu harus segera dikumpulkan pada Asuma-sensei.

"Tenten! Bangunlah. Apa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?"

"Diamlah! Ini masih pukul 2 pagi! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pergi ke sekolah?"

"dasar baka. Ini sudah pukul 6.45 pagi"

"APAA!?" mata Tenten yang semula terasa berat dan kantuk, kini melotot dengan lebarnya.

"Neji-nii kenapa kau tak membangunkanku!?" teriak Tenten yang secepat kilat langsung menyambar handuknya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"sudah kulakukan sedari tadi" balas Neji santai dan singkat. Selagi Tenten menyiapkan diri di kamar mandi, Neji merapikan tempat tidur dan meja belajar Tenten. Alisnya terangkat ketika melihat sebuah buku tugas pelajaran aritmatika yang telah selesai. Banyak kertas-kertas yang penuh berisi coretan soal-soal tugas tersebut.

'_Jadi karena ini makanya sampai telat'. _Batin Neji

Neji tahu adiknya itu sangat ceroboh, dia pasti akan melupakan tugasnya. Bahkan gadis itu belum mengganti roster pelajaran hari ini. Jadi Neji memasukkan buku tugas aritmatika Tenten kedalam tasnya dan menyusunkan roster pelajarannya. "Aku pergi!" teriak Neji pada Tenten yang masih belum keluar dari kamar mandi. Tenten tidak sempat untuk mandi lagi, jadi ia hanya membasuh mukanya dan menyikat giginya lalu dengan kecepatan kilat langsung memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia menyambar tasnya yang terletak diatas meja belajar dan pergi keluar kamar. Tidak ada waktu untuk sarapan. "pagi Kaasan" Tenten mengucap salam pada Shion yang sedang sarapan pagi . gadis itu meminum susu yang tersedia dimeja dengan sekali teguk dan mencomot sehelai roti panggang. "pagi" balas Shion singkat. Sebelum Tenten berlari keluar, ia sempat mendengar omelan ibunya "dasar gadis aneh".

Ketika Tenten membuka pintu gerbang depan, sebuah mobil putih terparkir disana. Tenten tahu persis mobil siapa itu. Si pengemudi mobil menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Nii-san? Sedang apa kau ?" tanya Tenten kebingungan

"cepat naik" jawab Neji dengan datar.

Tenten memberinya tatapan aneh, lalu gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sambil berkata, "tidak-tidak. Kaasan akan marah jika ia mengetahui hal ini".

"kau tidak ingin terkunci dilluar gerbang sekolahmu kan?" Neji bertanya lagi. Kali ini dengan sorot mata tajam dan mengintimidasi. Tenten mencoba mengabaikannya.

"tak apa, aku bisa membujuk satpam penjaga untuk membuka gerbangnya" jawab gadis itu.

"apa salah jika seorang kakak hendak mengantar adiknya ke sekolah? Bukankah itu merupakan hal yang wajar?" balas Neji mengernyitkan dahinya.

"secara umum itu memang hal yang wajar. Tapi bagi keluarga kita, ini berbeda Nii-san" lirih Tenten sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mobil Neji. Pemuda itu tidak tinggal diam, ia menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dan memblokir akses jalan yang dilalui Tenten.

"berhenti bicara omong kosong. Dan naik ke mobil. Sekarang" tandas Neji. Gaya bicaranya tegas, dan terdengar sangat bossy. Seakan-akan perkataannya adalah mutlak dan tidak ada yang boleh menolak.

Tenten memutar bola matanya. "ck. Nii-san!" gadis itu mendecak sebal, tapi pada akhirnya ia menurut juga. Toh pada jam-jam seperti ini tidak lagi bus yang biasa dinaikinya sampai ke sekolah. Sepertinya mulai besok, Tenten harus menaiki sepedanya lagi seperti dulu.

"kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai sekolah. Dari sekolahmu, aku akan mencari taksi atau bis" gumam Tenten tanpa melihat kearah Neji.

"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"kau mendengarku dengan sangat jelas Nii-san! Jadi berhentilah membuatku kesal!" Omel Tenten sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Neji hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa.

"aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan gerbang sekolahmu" kata Neji cuek, pandangan mata fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

"tidak perlu Neji-nii. Sekolahku lebih jauh. Jika aku tidak terlambat, maka kau yang akan terlambat. Kaasan bisa marah besar" ujar Tenten dengan serius. Neji tidak menjawab dan pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"didepan, berhenti saja" sambung Tenten lagi ketika melihat gedung sekolah Neji yang terletak diujung jalan.

Neji berusaha memutar otaknya untuk tidak menuruti kekeraskepalaan Tenten. Hingga sebuah ide jahil terlintas di kepalanya yang jenius. Neji mengambil jalan pintas menuju sekolah Tenten. Ia membelokkan mobilnya ke gang sempit agar mereka tidak melewati sekolahnya dan Tenten tidak akan memaksa untuk diturunkan didepan sekolahnya.

"N-neji-nii! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tenten mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka dan membentuk huruf O.

"dengan begini, maka sekolahku lebih jauh dari sekolahmu" ujar Neji dengan santai. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis tanda bahwa ia merasa telah menang.

"apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam otak jeniusmu itu!? Sekolahmu ada didepan hidungmu tapi kau malah memilih jalan yang lebih jauh!? Neji kita dalam masalah besar!" Tenten mencak-mencak di kursinya sementara Neji hanya memasang raut wajah tanpa dosa seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Istilah kerennya _Innocent._

"Tenten. Kau hanya perlu duduk manis di tempat dudukmu" Neji menanggapi dengan nada datar. Sangat datar. Tenten _sweatdrop _dibangkunya. Gadis itu melemaskan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas kuat-kuat.

"baiklah, terserah kau saja" katanya pasrah.

Setelah kurang lebih semenit tenggelam dalam suasana hening, tiba-tiba Tenten teringat pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting dan merupakan alasan utama gadis itu berada dalam situasi ini: terjebak bersama kakaknya yang berwajah datar. Tenten buru-buru menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Dilihatnya kakaknya masih fokus pada jalanan di depannya tanpa menyadari perubahan air muka Tenten.

"oh tidak-tidak! Ini bencana. Aku pasti akan mati!" racaunya sambil menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri dan menekannya kuat-kuat. Sebelum Neji sempat menanggapi, gadis itu sudah menyela dengan ketus, "Nii-san aku lupa tugasku!" . Neji tetap tidak mengalihkan fokusnya dari jalanan. Tapi pemuda itu hanya menanggapi dengan santai "sudah berada dalam tasmu, beserta roster pelajaranmu hari ini" .

Dengan tergesa-gesa Tenten segera membuka kancing tasnya dan mendapati buku tugasnya beserta buku-buku pelajaran lainnya yang telah tertata rapi. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lega. "oh terimakasih! Kau memang belahan jiwaku!" seru Tenten dengan mata berbinar-binar. Lalu tanpa diduga-duga, ia bergerak mendekat dan, CUP.

Sebuah kecupan singkat berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kiri Neji. Walaupun Tenten sudah sering melakukannya, tapi untuk sesaat, pemuda itu lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas hingga,

"Hati-hati Neji-nii!" suara nyaring Tenten menembus gendang telinga Neji dan menyadarkannya bahwa ia kehilangan fokus dan hampir menabrak seorang pengendara sepeda di pinggir jalan. Untunglah Neji berhasil menstabilkan stir kemudi dan tabrakan itu berhasil dihindari. Jika tidak, maka dapat dibayangkan judul besar yang akan menghiasi halaman pertama koran Daily Konoha: 'Neji Hyuga, pewaris Hyuga Corp menabrak pengendara sepeda karena mendapat kecupan dari adiknya'. Neji mengabaikan skenario yang melintas di kepalanya dan melirik sekilas kearah Tenten yang sedang memegangi dadanya seakan-akan ia barusan terkena serangan jantung.

"apa kau sudah gila!? Kau membuatku terkena serangan jantung!" seru Tenten.

'_Bagaimana mungkin orang yang terkena serangan jantung bisa mengomel seperti itu? Seharusnya kau memberiku aba-aba terlebih dahulu jika mau melakukannya. Yang ada malah aku terkena serangan jantung' _ batin Neji OOC.

Mobil yang dikendarai Neji melambat dan berhenti di depan sebuah sekolah umum sederhana. "gerbangnya sudah ditutup" Neji mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi Tenten tidak peduli dan langsung berlari keluar menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Sepeninggal Tenten, Neji mengeluarkan ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Sedari tadi ponsel itu terus saja bergetar-getar menandakan ada yang menelepon. Namun Neji tidak menghiraukannya.

'_15 panggilan tidak terjawab dari kaasan' _batin Neji tanpa merasa bersalah. Dengan cuek ia menonaktifkan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke jok belakang mobil.

"ojii-san!" seru Tenten sambil mengguncang gerbang sekolahnya yang terbuat dari besi. Satpam yang berjaga itu keluar dari posnya, ia memicingkan mata dan memandangi Tenten dengan serius.

"oh! Kau, Tenten" ujar si satpam kemudian. Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk cepat.

"tolong bukakan pintunya jii-san" pinta Tenten sambil memasang wajah memelas, berharap agar pak satpam dengan segera membukakan pintu gerbang. Namun satpam itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"maaf, Tenten. Tapi kau sudah terlambat 30 menit. Peraturannya: siswa masih diperbolehkan masuk paling lambat 15 menit setelah bel" ujar satpam dengan wajah turut bersedih. Tenten menghela nafas pasrah. "begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi tolong antarkan ini ke kelasku ya baa-san" gadis itu buru-buru mengeluarkan tugas aritmatika dan kaset DVD Ino dari dalam tasnya. Sang satpam tampak berpikir-pikir sejenak sampai akhirnya mengangguk dan menerima barang titipan Tenten. Setelah mengucap terimakasih, gadis itu berbalik dan berniat pulang kerumah. '_pasti kaasan akan sangat marah jika aku bolos sekolah seperti ini. Atau ia malah tidak peduli seperti biasanya? Akkh Kami-sama tolong aku!' _racau Tenten didalam hatinya. Batinnya bergejolak. Hingga mata Tenten melihat mobil Neji yang masih terparkir didepan sekolahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tak pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Tenten sambil mengetuk kaca mobil Neji dari luar. Pemuda itu memberinya tanda isyarat untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"apakah nona yang percaya diri ini tidak berhasil membujuk satpam penjaga gerbang?" tanya Neji menghiraukan pertanyaan Tenten. Gadis itu memutar bola mata bosan.

"jawab saja pertanyaanku Nii-san".

"jika gerbangmu saja sudah ditutup, apalagi aku" ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu dan melajukan mobilnya. Tenten menatapnya tidak percaya. "kita akan mendapat masalah besar" gumam gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Neji tidak merespon perkataan Tenten, sebagai gantinya ia bertanya "kau mau kemana? Kita tidak bisa pulang. Para pelayan Kaasan pasti akan mengadukan kita".

"j-jadi, kita membolos?" tanya Tenten tidak percaya

"seperti yang kau lihat".

Tenten tampak berpikir-pikir sebelum memutuskan. Gadis itu bergerak-gerak gelisah ditempat duduknya. Neji benar. Mereka tidak bisa kembali kerumah saat ini. Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika ia memutuskan untuk pergi kesebuah tempat, lagipula mereka bisa kembali ketika jam pulang sekolah seperti biasa. Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Well, sepertinya ia sudah siap menanggung resiko yang akan didapatnya. Gadis itu sudah terlanjur basah, jadi mengapa tidak hanyut saja sekalian?

Senyumnya terkembang, "umm, ada satu tempat yang selalu ingin ku kunjungi".

…**..**

Shion memegangi ponselnya sambil mondar-mandir diruang tamu. Perasaannya berkecamuk antara khawatir, kesal, marah dan takut. Pasalnya ia baru saja mendapat telepon dari sekolah Neji _(saya nonton film korea, kalau ada siswa sekolah elite yang tidak masuk sekolah 1 hari saja tanpa keterangan, maka pihak sekolah akan langsung menghubungi orangtua siswa atau pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan XD)_ yang mengatakan bahwa Neji tidak masuk sekolah. Padahal tadi pemuda itu pamit hendak pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Shion juga sudah menghubungi ponsel Neji berkali-kali, awalnya pemuda itu tidak mengangkat ponselnya, dan sekarang ponselnya sudah tidak aktif lagi. Sebagai seorang ibu, wajar saja jika Shion khawatir, ia sampai tidak pergi ke kantor gara-gara anak kesayangan satu-satunya itu.

'_semoga Neji-kun baik-baik saja' _batin Shion harap-harap cemas.

…**...**

"Karnaval?" Neji mengernyitkan dahinya dengan heran. Ia tidak tahu bahwa adiknya selalu ingin pergi ke tempat-tempat umum seperti ini. Tenten sendiri memang tidak pernah keluar atau bersenang-senang dengan temannya. Sepulang sekolah ia langsung pulang kerumah dengan alasan takut dimarahi ibunya. Tenten memang gadis penurut, tapi Neji benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa adiknya itu diam-diam selalu ingin pergi ke tempat hiburan. Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"benar! Aku dengar dari Sakura dan Ino, pemandangan di malam hari akan lebih bagus lagi. Banyak lampu-lampu yang menyala dan menghiasi wahana-wahana disini. Tapi kita tidak mungkin bisa lama" Tenten berkata dengan riang, matanya berbinar-binar dan memancarkan kebahagiaan. Neji hanya tersenyum tipis, seperti ada tangan abstrak yang menyentuh hatinya dan meremasnya. Mula-mula terasa aneh, selanjutnya terasa sangat menyakitkan dan membuat sulit bernapas.

"kita bisa datang di malam hari jika kau mau" ujar Neji menawarkan

"tidak, tidak perlu. Datang kesini saja aku sudah merasa senang kok" balas Tenten sambil memasang senyum lebarnya. Tapi Neji tahu, dibalik senyum menawannya seperti biasa, Tenten ingin melihat karnaval itu dimalam hari.

"ayo kita naik wahana itu saja Nii-san!" ajak Tenten sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana _Roller Coaster_, seperti anak kecil yang meminta mainan baru pada ayahnya. Neji hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti. Seharian itu mereka berdua habiskan dengan jalan-jalan, makan siang, jalan-jalan lagi, menaiki berbagai macam wahana permainan, _photoshop_, dan jalan-jalan lagi. Jika mereka berdua adalah seorang robot, maka bisa dipastikan saat ini mereka dalam keadaan _Low-battery. _Tapi Tenten tidak menyesal, ia tahu takkan bisa lagi bermain-main seperti kejadian ini hanya akan terjadi sekali. Begitupula Neji, yang merasa menjadi seorang kakak yang baik, yang bisa mengukir senyum manis dan tulus di wajah adik perempuannya. Adik perempuannya,eh?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Tadaa! Menurut saya ini udah panjang lho! Kalau belum terasa juga romancenya, tolong jangan pojokkan saya, saya maunya tuh supaya moment romantisnya gak dibuat-dibuat dan mengalir dengan alami hehe. T_T saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin supaya cerita ini bikin greget :# dan kalau ada typo yang masih nyelip disana-sini, ini juga bukan murni kesalahan saya (jadi salah siapa? -_-) karena saya pribadi udah baca berulang-ulang loh! Mungkin konflik dan kejadian sebenarnya akan saya ungkap di chapter depan, Insya Allah. Sejujurnya saya sudah menyiapkan plot untuk chapter selanjutnya, jadi hanya tinggal edit dan menyempurnakan bahasa saja **** Oke, Bye! See You On Chapter. 4 :P inget! Jangan lupa reviewnya *ngarep XD**


End file.
